Simplify the following expression: ${2(-4-t)-(4t-2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-4-t}{)} - (4t-2) $ $ {-8-2t} - (4t-2) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -8-2t {-1(}\gray{4t-2}{)} $ $ -8-2t {-4t+2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2t - 4t} {-8 + 2}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-6t} {-8 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6t} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $-6t-6$